1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufactured residential and commercial buildings, and more particularly, to a skirting system for such residential and commercial buildings that encloses the air space between the manufactured building and a ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular manufactured residential and commercial buildings have become increasingly popular in recent years. As the cost of new construction continues to rise, the relatively lower cost of modular manufactured residential or commercial buildings are attractive to many buyers. Over the past many years, much has changed in the design of modular manufactured residential and commercial buildings. Whereas manufactured buildings were essentially limited to the mobile-home or trailer-house type of structures, now, more traditionally-styled modular manufactured buildings having large structural elements are available and in use. Throughout this specification, reference is often made to "modular" or "manufactured" buildings, structures or homes. It should be appreciated that such references are intended to include both the "trailer-house" type structures on wheels, and the more permanent "traditionally styled" manufactured buildings, structures or homes where the modular sections are trucked to the building site on flatbed trailers.
Manufactured buildings are typically mounted on a foundation support system. Skirting, spanning between the manufactured building's rim joist and the ground surface, is used to hide the foundation support system and provide a more aesthetic appearance. Unfortunately, previous types of skirting systems suffer from several common problems. The first is that the skirting is typically made of aluminum, steel, or vinyl. The skirting therefore often becomes scratched or dented, detracting from the appearance of the building. Furthermore, most manufactured building owners want their buildings to look more like "site-built" homes. A building with an aluminum, steel or vinyl skirting is an obvious indication that the building is a manufactured home. As such, there is a need in the industry for a more aesthetically pleasing skirting that resembles the concrete foundation of site built homes.
Another problem with previous skirting systems is that they require a significant amount or repair and maintenance. For example, it is difficult to maintain a tight fit with vinyl skirting; therefore, during periods of high wind it is common for the vinyl panels to become dislodged and blow away. Vinyl skirting is also problematic in that it is easily marred and scratched when struck by another object. Further, after years of exposure to sunlight and ultra violet radiation, the vinyl skirts discolor and lose their structural integrity. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved skirting for manufacturing homes that does not require significant repair or maintenance, maintains its structural integrity, and does not change over time in aesthetic appeal.
It is also difficult to back fill soil against the previously described skirting around the base perimeter of manufactured homes. It is the ability to back fill dirt and soil against the skirting that helps to give the appearance of a site built home. However, aluminum, steel or vinyl skirting does not have the structural integrity to withstand significant lateral loads. As such, there is also a need in the art for improved skirting for manufactured homes that can support back fill around the base perimeter of the manufactured home.
Another problem associated with the previous skirting systems is the inability to provide good ventilation for the space between the manufactured home and the ground surface. Prior art ventilation systems merely consist of louvered vents in the skirting. It is desirable to have a ventilation system that can be opened in the hot summer months and closed during cold winter months. During the winter months when temperatures generally decrease, ventilation becomes less important and the ability of the skirting to insulate the base of the manufactured home becomes more important. Thus, there is also a need in the art for an improved ventilation system for use with manufactured homes that can be adjusted based upon the outside ambient temperature.
It can therefore be seen that there is a real and continuing need for the development of an improved skirting assembly for manufactured residential and commercial building structures.